Pain For Your Love
by xlivexlovexdreamx
Summary: I sat besides her craddle and watched her peacefully sleep. I couldn't help but smile at how much my life had changed in the past 3 years. I watched my 6 month old daughter as I remembered it all... Pain for your love...
1. Chapter 1

**Pain for your love**

**Chapter One:**

I sat besides her cradle and watched her peacefully sleep. I couldn't help but smile at how much my life had changed in the past three years. I had escaped becoming Death Eater, met the girl of my dreams, got a job at the Ministry, married the girl of my dreams and had the best daughter in the world, Belinda.

I watched my six-month daughter in her slumber as I remembered how it all happened. It all started during the end of my sixth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I was assigned the assignment of killing Albus Dumbledore, hoping it would help me become a Death Eater. At least that's what my father thought. I still can't believe he fell for all my lies! I never really wanted to become a Death Eater but if I said 'no' my dad would've killed me and…well…brought me back to life to clean up the mess.

As I went to complete the task, Dumbledore gave me the opportunity for a new future. A future free of living up to evil ways. He offered to protect my family and I.

I was about to put my wand down when Severus Snape did it. We both ran away from the scene and I went into hiding in a cave. Merlin knows what happened to Snape. After writing to McGonagall, She told me I'd be safe at Hogwarts for the time being. She offered to protect my alcoholic mother. My father wanted to stay a Death Eater. I was also made Head Boy and was due to go back to Hogwarts.

But the real story didn't start until I was at platform 9 ¾. After receiving many dirty looks from the students, I decided to go find the Heads Carriage. I was in the middle of getting changed into my uniform when Hermione Granger waked in. We stared at each other for a few seconds and then she collapsed to the ground. She had feinted.

It took me a few seconds to take in what had happened. I picked up her light body and rested her on one of the seats. I conjured a damp cloth and lightly dabbed her forehead. When she was awake again, her eyes widened and she shot up pointing her wand at me.

"What are you doing?" I managed to say

"What am I doing? I'm doing what should've been done ages ago. How the hell can you have the guts to come back to Hogwarts after what you did last year?" She said as she slowly walked closer.

"Plea-please just put your wand down and let me explain."

"Why? So then I'm defenceless and you can come and kill me? How do I know this isn't some crazy scam of yours?"

I knew she wasn't going to give up. Come to think of it now, she was pretty scary! I ended up throwing my wand to the ground to show her that I wasn't going to hurt her. When she saw what I had done she slowly lowered her own wand besides mine.

We sat across from each other and I began telling her everything. I told her about Dumbledore's offer, Snape, my father and Mcgonagall's offer. I still have no idea why I was opening up to her but all I knew was that at the time it felt like the right thing to do.

"How do I know your not lying?" she asked after I explained everything.

"I dont know its up to you."

" Listen Malfoy, I'll admit your story is believable but lets face it, you and I haven't had the best relationship in the past few years. Believing the enemy isn't easy. I'm not sure if I should believe you. I'm going to have to learn to trust you first."

She was totally and completely right. I wouldn't have believed my self if I were her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pain for your love**

**Chapter two: **

I kissed the sleeping Belinda on the forehead and walked out of her bedroom. I walked into my bedroom and slid into bed next to my also sleeping wife. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I thought about how close we had become in just a year. I remembered how she helped me see life in a different way.

It was after the opening feast that I started confiding in her. I was sitting on the couch in the Head's common room staring at the fire, thinking. My life had turned to crap. I had no friends; all of the Slytherin's hated me. I had no family to love me, and I had no family to love. Yes, I was drowning myself in self-pity… at least that was until I found some one that would listen.

"Hey" said Hermione, casually walking in and throwing herself on another couch on our first night.

"Hey" I muttered back not looking away from the fire.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking about-" I hesitated a second trying to think if I should tell her or not. " Umm, don't worry about it."

"Malfoy, you do know if you ever need to talk to someone, you can talk to me?"

"Yeah, thanks."

I watched her as she got comfortable in her couch and opened her novel. I stared at her for what seemed like hours just watching her turn every page and read them quickly yet calmly. 'How did she do it? How could she be so calm? Is her life so perfect? How come her life is so perfect and mine can't be? What did I do wrong?' were the questions that kept running through my head.

Noticing I was staring, she closed her book and looked up at me questioningly.

"That's it, Malfoy. You've stared at me long enough. Now spill. What's on your mind?"

We stared at each other until my mouth decided to get a mind of it's own.

" Do you know what really gets to me? What is really bugging me?" I asked not daring to break the eye contact.

"What is it?"

"Your life is so perfect. You've got no troubles and yet I can't be happy. How can you be so calm and relaxed as if you have nothing going on in your life?" It didn't make too much sense but I think she understood what I was saying.

" What's so bad in your life?"

"Argh! Everything!" I yelled in frustration, as I stood up and started to pace the room. "I'm hiding from Death Eaters; everybody hates me. Don't forget I'm being accused of something I never did, I'm being accused for being exactly like my father when I'm not. I have a murderer for a father and an alcoholic for a mother!"

" Malfoy-"

"In other words," I cut her off, "I have no life but still I am able to walk and breathe. It's like my life has ended, but my body lives on!" I pulled put my wand and held it to my heart.

This wasn't the first time I had tried to kill my self, but it sure was the last. I had tried it a number of times but never really had the courage to do it.

As I was about to whisper the incarnation, Hermione ran up to me and snatched the wand from my hand. She looked as if she were about to cry. Once again I looked at her and she shook her head.

" How can you think I have no troubles in my life? Do you think watching my dad commit suicide is nothing?" she stuttered as the tears came streaming down her face. "Malfoy, you can't just give up on life. Life is like a challenge. Giving up life is like giving up the challenge and I know you're not one to give up a challenge." She was silent for a second and then she continued, "Life is like a quiditch match. If you saw your opposing seeker closer to the snitch, are you going to try and catch up or fly down to the ground and give up?"

She wiped her eyes and started walking to her bedroom.

"Granger." She turned and faced me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about your father and I'm sorry for scaring you." She smiled at me sadly and continued walking to her room.

Ever since then, I had trusted Hermione and told her how I was feeling at different times. She has helped me realise that life is a challenge and it's not all going to be easy, I have to overcome the bad times but also enjoy the good. I have to suffer the storm to reach the rainbow. Still, I couldn't believe I had brought up her father's death (even though I never knew). I felt so bad and I still apologise to her about it now.


End file.
